Crimson (Rewrite)
by Swanqueenisbae
Summary: "Regina… Regina just come back to me" Regina is hurting both physically and mentally, can the savior save her? Or is she a lost cause. Self-Harm
1. Numb

A/N: I have decided to rewrite Crimson, I'm going to leave the original up, just in case some of you readers prefer that one. I have changed a lot of things and I hope you guys like it. If you have any requests for this fic, or any of my other ones, please review. Also! I have to thank my friend Devin for creating the cover, I absolutely love it so thank you

 **Chapter 1**

Regina slowly made her way up the stairs of her empty and lonely home, Henry was gone, _again_. She was alone, _again._ The brunette stepped out of her heels and left them on the staircase along with her white blazer.

Her heart rate sped up as she laid her hand on her son's closed door, it reminds her of their new relationship. Closed, like she is just an unwanted visitor from the other side. She swallowed the large lump in her throat and she backed away from the cold wood.

Regina's bare feet pattered against the floor of the large mansion, reminding her of how empty and bare she really was. She opened her master bedroom door and slowly shimmed out of her slacks. Her button up shirt fell on the ground with a small swishing sound.

Left in only her bra and underwear she crawled onto the large and cold bed. Her body shook as she tried to refrain from crying, she was a queen, a proper lady. A queen never cries.

Regina slowly opened the top drawer of her nightstand and her long nimble fingers shook as she clutched the scarf and sat it on the bed. Her empty brown eyes stared at the deep red scarf and the world around her blurred as she swallowed thickly. She really didn't want to do this again, she just needed to feel something. She's become so numb and cold to everything. The only thing that made her feel anything was Emma and all she was doing was pushing the blonde away.

She unfolded the scarf with her sweaty and shaking hands, inside the heavy and dark material was a single, clean razorblade. She took a deep breath and lifted it up, the familiar weight made her body shudder and bile rose in her throat.

Her long fingers opened the blade and she held it shakily against her wrist. She bit her bottom lip as she thought. Regina couldn't cut there, people would see it… _Henry_ would see it. The even line of scars from her previous life have faded, barely there physically.

Taking a deep breath she glanced down at her thigh, it could work. The cold blade sliced through the soft skin of her thigh, the immediate burning pain caused her to cry out a whimper. Tears flowed down her face and the salty water mixed with the blood on her thigh.

Regina sliced her thigh three more times, and threw the wet blade back into the scarf. Her mouth went dry and her head seemed heavier as darkness started to blur her vision.

"Henry" she whispered as she shut her eyes and her body leaned to the left, causing the brunette to fall off of the bed.


	2. Emotion

**Chapter 2**

Henry laid on his stomach in his bed and stared at his bedroom door, Regina's shadow casted under the wood and alerted him of her presence. His hazel eyes watched as the shadow disappeared and he let out a breath of relief.

He grabbed his comic book from his nightstand and used his flashlight to light up to pages. He furrowed his eyebrows as he heard a cry of pain come from across the hall, and then another.

On shaky legs he got up out of his bed and slowly opened his door. He walked across the hall in his pajamas and he gently knocked on his adoptive mother's door. "Mom?" His small and shaky voice went unanswered and his palms started sweating profusely as he reached for the door knob. "Mom if you don't answer I'm coming in"

The small brunette slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open, his face went pale and he fell on his knees before he crawled over. "Mom?!" He shook her body as panic filled his small body and steady tears fell down his flushed cheeks.

Henry got up and he ran down the stairs, he tripped on his mother's high heel and fell face first down the last three steps, "Ouch!" He cried out in pain and his forehead started to bleed immediately, the red crimson liquid met salty tears as he reached for the home phone.

His small fingers dialed Emma's number and he sat down against the wall as he waited for her to pick up.

Xxx

Emma slowly fluttered her eyes open and she reached blindly for her cellphone. Her voice croaked sleepily as she answered the phone, "Hello?" The blonde slurred.

"Emma?" Henry's panicked and shaking voice filled her ears.

"Henry? What's wrong?" She questioned immediately getting up to put on some pants and her boots.

"You have to come quick! Please."

"Are you at your mother's?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"Yes I-.." Henry's voice trailed off into a small slur and she heard the phone hit the floor.

"Henry?!" Emma's heart rate sped up as she ran out of Mary Margaret's apartment and into the quiet streets of storybrooke, she kept Henry on the line as she started up her bug. "Ok Henry, you _have_ to stay with me" she begged, "I can't lose you again"

Speeding off the yellow bug made it's way to the mansion, arriving in barely five minutes. The blonde didn't even close the door to her bug as she sprinted up the walkway.

The blonde opened up the surprisingly unlocked door and she scanned the foyer with her green and scared eyes. They landed on the small boy in the corner and she ran over to him. "Henry?" She studied the bruising and the large cut that filled most of his forehead.

Emma turned her head and she glanced up the stairs, was Regina hurt as well? She bit her lip before she turned back to her son. "Don't worry Henry, everything will be ok" she spoke shakily as she wiped his wet bangs off of his forehead and she ran up the stairs to check on Regina.

The blonde's body lost all color as she turned white as a ghost. "Regina" she whispered, the brunette woman's lower body laid in a small puddle of blood. Emma walked forward and lifted Regina's body bridal style, she carried her to the master bathroom and laid her in the tub before she ran back downstairs to check on Henry.

Henry fluttered his eyes open as he heard Emma's boots hit the steps loudly, "careful, Emma, mom's heels are on the stairs" he joked drowsily. "Talk about irony"

Emma smiled softly at her son's attempt to lighten the situation. She crouched in front of him and sighed. "Your mother is seriously hurt kid, but so are you." The blonde but her bottom lip as she thought. "I can stitch both of you up for now but I'm taking you to the hospital to make sure nothing is out of order in that smart head of yours ok?"

Henry nodded and he used the table beside him to get up, they both made their way to the master bedroom, and Henry sat down on the edge of his mother's bed before he stared up at Emma, "Stitch her up first," he glanced down at the puddle of blood and swallowed. "She needs it more"

Emma nodded as his hazel eyes begged, "Ok Henry, I'll… I'll help her ok?"

Henry nodded and he watched as Emma made her way to the bathroom before he laid his aching head on the bed.

Xxx

Emma lifted Regina out of the tub and winced at the amount of blood that laid in the bottom of the white and pristine porcelain. She gently sat Regina down onto the countertop so the brunette's almost bare back leaning against the cold mirror.

The blonde searched through the drawers and let out a breath of relief when she found a first aid kit, "Ok Regina stay strong," her voice wavered as she whispered. "You're one of the strongest women I have _ever_ met, and if you can't make it through this…" she took a deep breath as she threaded the stitching needle. "There's no hope for me if you can't make it through this." She wiped down the older woman's thigh with disinfectant and she sanitized her needle before she started to stitch the deep wounds.

Thirty minutes passed before the blonde finished closing up the wounds and the bleeding stopped. She wiped her forehead in relief, the thick red liquid coated her pale skin but she didn't notice. She washed her hands in the sink beside Regina before she wrapped gauze around the older woman's thigh. After she finished taping it securely she let out a breath and cried out in relief, overcome with emotions she kissed Regina's bandaged thigh before her eyes popped open in fear.

 _Please still be unconscious, please still be unconscious,_

Emma slowly looked up and she swallowed thickly, her body shook as wet and miserable chocolate eyes stared into her fearful forest green.

 _Shit_


	3. Care

**Chapter 3**

Regina's eyes fluttered open as she felt the small kiss on her thigh, where was she? Her brown eyes scanned the room before they locked onto blonde curls, her eyes started to water and she swallowed thickly as those green eyes met hers in a fearful stare.

"Emma?" Regina whispered in a hoarse voice.

Emma swallowed thickly and smiled shyly, "Hi" the blonde breathed. "How you feeling?"

"I...I" Regina scanned the room again before she met Emma's eyes again, "Why are you here?"

"Well.. Henry called-" the blonde got cut off as Regina panicked.

"Henry?! He's _here?_ " Her breaths sped up as her eyes searched the room for Henry.

Emma laid a hand on Regina's shoulder, "Regina, calm down"

Regina let out a soft sob and her warm tears started to fall.

The blonde reached up and brushed a lock of brown hair out of Regina's flushed face, "Shh, it's ok. He's gonna be ok and so are you"

Regina stared at Emma and her eyebrows furrowed as she spoke, "Why are you-" Regina's muscles relaxed as she fell unconscious.

"Don't worry Regina I've got you." She caressed Regina's cheek with her index finger and she lifted the brunette before walking into the master bedroom. "Henry" she whispered.

Henry groaned, "no don't wanna go to school"

Emma shook her head and readjusted her grip on Regina, "Henry get up and come downstairs"

Henry's eyes fluttered open and he realized where he was, "Emma?"

Emma nodded and tilted her head so he would know to follow her. She carefully made her way down the stairs and laid Regina down on the couch.

Henry sat on the arm chair beside his adoptive mother and he watched as Emma grabbed another first aid kit. The blonde wiped down his face and he flinched when the alcohol stung his wound.

Emma used a butterfly stitch to close up his wound and she smiled as she completed, "All done"

Henry smiled and nodded, "Can I go to bed? Or do I have to go to the hospital?"

Emma bit the corner of her bottom lip as she thought, "How many steps were left before you fell down?"

Henry bit the inside of his cheek as he thought, "Um three?" He nodded in confirmation, "Yeah it was three"

Emma glanced over at Regina and she sighed, pulling out her phone she dialed her roommates number.

"Emma?" A sleepy voice questioned.

"Mary Margaret, I know it's late but I _really_ need a favor."

"Um sure, what is it?"

"I need you to take Henry to the hospital for me"

Mary Margaret got out of her old squeaky bed and got dressed with Emma still on the phone, "Ok where are you?"

"I'll be waiting outside Regina's house with him"

Mary Margaret nodded and then remembered that Emma couldn't see her, "Ok Emma I'm on my way"

'Thanks"

Emma sighed as she hung up the phone, "Come on kid we need to wait outside for Mary Margaret"

Henry nodded and made his way outside, they watched as Mary Margaret walked up and Emma gave the short haired brunette the keys to her bug. "Here, take the bug."

Mary Margaret took the keys and she nodded, she wanted to ask questions but decided not to after seeing the look on Emma's face. The teacher made sure Henry was in the car safely before she started the ignition, "I'll call you with news ok?"

Emma nodded and she flinched as she heard a glass shattering scream come from inside the house, "Go! I'll talk to you later, thanks for this"

Mary Margaret nodded jerkily and she drove off, leaving Emma to run back up the walkway.


	4. Nightmare

Regina's brown eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was a stone ceiling.

Her breathing picked up and she swallowed fearfully as the body beside hers moved and a large hand grasped her wrist tightly.

"Good, you're awake" Leopold grunted as he crawled on top of her, "You blacked out on me last night so we couldn't consummate the marriage, but that's ok, I waited for you" he brushed a long brown lock out of her face and he held her chin tightly. "Now since you're awake I can do something I've wanted to do since I laid eyes on you."

Bile rose in Regina's throat and she shook her head vigorously. "Please. No I-I've never-" her pleading words came to a stop when Leopold slapped her hard enough that his ring left a bleeding wound behind.

"Shut your mouth you liar, I know you're a whore, just like your mother" he reached down and ripped Regina's light blue gown leaving her chest bare for his sick gaze.

Leopold smiled sinfully as he reached down and ripped the young womans underwear off of her hips. "Oh… Yes I do believe I'm going to enjoy this" he slid down his trousers and let his hard member free. The old man brought it up to Regina's sex and pushed it in forcefully with a groan.

Regina screamed at the unimaginable pain of it being so forceful for her first time. "No, no, no please" her head shook from side to side as she mumbled.

Leopold punched the young woman above her eye and kept a drilling and painful pace, "Be quiet and please your husband!" He bellowed as he ran his hand down to hold her breast tightly, so tight that all she felt was pain.

A small scream of pain filled the air when Leopold spilled his hot seed inside Regina.

"You are a poor excuse for a woman, or a queen" he huffed gruffly as her used her dress to clean off his bloody member, "You can't even please a man properly" he spit saliva onto her face before getting out of the bed and leaving the bed chambers.

Regina crawled into a fetal position and cried, sobs shook her body making the pain worse.

"Regina?" She heard her name in her head, someone was calling for her, but she was stuck, she didn't know how to leave. "Regina" she heard her name again and she clenched her eyes closed. "Regina come back to me"

Regina let out a loud sob and she wrapped her arms around her knees. "I don't know how, help me" she whispered.

That's when she felt her whole body get hit by a calming wave of heat. The brunette sighed out in relief as she felt the sensation. It felt warm. It felt comfortable. In all the pain she just endured it took it all away. She slowly opened her eyes and this time she was in the living room of her mansion, on the couch, and someone was behind her…. Holding her.

"No one is ever going to hurt you again Regina I'll protect you … I _promise_ "

 _Emma?_


End file.
